


Prima di chiudere gli occhi

by Alley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't even know Tatiana but I love her with all my heart, Martìn Berrote has the character development that he deserves and that I expect for him, can we have her in the bank instead of Arturo please, pre and post s4
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]“Questo piano l’ho creato per Andrés. Il tempo che abbiamo passato a progettarlo, è stato il più felice di tutta la mia vita. Quando sei venuto da me ho pensato: posso fare un’ultima cosa per lui; posso dedicargli un ultimo atto d’amore. È per questo che ho accettato di aiutarti: per prendere l’oro che gli avevo proposto di fondere insieme. Ero disposto a tutto pur di ottenerlo e, credimi, lo sono ancora. Lasciami realizzare questo desiderio. Lasciami finire quello che io e Andrés abbiamo iniziato.”
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Palermo | Martín Berrote & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Raquel Murillo & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Prima di chiudere gli occhi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickmiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickmiller/gifts), [khnk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=khnk).



> Quando ho pubblicato una fic in cui Palermo veniva informato della malattia di Berlino da Berlino stesso, due incauti commenti mi hanno messo in testa la possibilità che _non_ lo abbia saputo dal diretto interessato ma che lo abbia appreso solo in un secondo momento. Queste sono le conseguenze.  
> La dedica, che è anche una forma di "creditaggio" per l'idea, è a chi ha avuto la gentilezza di lasciarmi i due incauti commenti in questione <3

“Fra’ Girolamo era talmente ubriaco che hanno dovuto trascinarlo fino al dormitorio.” 

Tatiana parla e Andrés non la vede nemmeno. Ha gli occhi puntati su di lei, ma non è la sua figura quella che gli si staglia davanti: è una più alta e robusta, che si alza in piedi e lo avvicina, che lo tocca e lo accarezza, che crolla sotto il peso del rifiuto e si bagna di lacrime. 

“Insistevano con la storia del _ai monaci non è consentito bere_ , ma alla fine---”

“Tatiana.” 

Andrés è abituato a progettare ogni mossa che compie e a misurare ogni parola che pronuncia, ma stavolta non ci sono strategie né pianificazioni a dettare il suo intervento. Il nome di Tatiana è spinto fuori da un moto di pura insofferenza, dal bisogno impellente di spezzare quello che fino a poche ore prima non percepiva come un vincolo ma che ora è una catena che porta stretta attorno a polsi e caviglie. Non può sopportare di indossarla un attimo di più.

“Dobbiamo---”

“---divorziare.”

Andrés non può nulla per sopprimere il fremito di sorpresa che va a increspare la sua espressione. Ha sempre saputo che Tatiana è sveglia e intelligente, ma quella intuizione lo spiazza completamente e in un modo che non riesce a celare.

“L’unico momento in cui ho avuto la tua attenzione da quando ci siamo seduti a tavola è stato quello in cui ho fatto il nome di Martìn. Eri con lui, vero? Per questo hai fatto tardi.”

Mentire non servirebbe e, in ogni caso, Andrés non avrebbe alcun interesse a farlo. Non si è sposato per acquisire un qualche status symbol o per omologarsi alle regole non scritte del conformismo sociale, ma per ragioni squisitamente pratiche. Credeva che avrebbe potuto trarre dei vantaggi, dall’unione con Tatiana, come ha creduto di poterne trarre da quelle contratte con le sue precedenti mogli. Visto dall’esterno, Andrés potrebbe sembrare un uomo che non impara dai suoi errori; in realtà, è più uno che non si fa problemi a perseverare. Non ha mai ragionato sulla base di ciò che è giusto e di ciò che è sbagliato, ma solo di quello che risulta utile. Portare avanti il matrimonio a quelle condizioni significherebbe alimentare una farsa e recitare richiede uno sforzo che Andrés è disposto a compiere solo sotto lauta ricompensa. Morale della favola: non ha più niente da guadagnare.

“Ero con lui.” 

Tatiana annuisce, poi scosta lo sguardo e si fa assorta, come se stesse sondando un punto lontano dentro la sua memoria.

“Sai cos’ho pensato, quando ti ho visto per la prima volta? Un peccato che sia occupato: andrei subito a provarci, altrimenti. Stavi bevendo con Martìn. Il modo in cui vi guardavate, quello in cui ve ne stavate chiusi dentro la vostra bolla…Credevo che foste una coppia. Onestamente, se non mi avessi approcciata avrei continuato a pensarlo. Ricordo ancora il giorno in cui ti ho chiesto delle tue ex mogli e tu _ho conosciuto Martìn subito dopo aver divorziato da Ana, il matrimonio con Gabriela è stato il primo in cui Martìn mi ha fatto da testimone, a Michelle non piaceva Martìn e così l’ho lasciata_ …Non mi hai parlato _davvero_ di loro. E credo che tu non te ne sia nemmeno reso conto.”

Effettivamente, Andrés realizza di aver fatto di Martìn il perno di quella conversazione solo adesso che gli viene fatto notare. Martìn è l’unico filo che si è snodato lungo tutto il corso della sua vita, l’unica strada che non si è interrotta bruscamente tra quelle che ha percorso. Per lui è naturale, ergerlo a riferimento, renderlo il Nord della sua personale bussola, e come tutto ciò che è naturale lo fa e basta, senza rilevarlo o stare a rifletterci. 

“Tra me e te c’è stata intesa – una grande, meravigliosa intesa – ma non c’è stato mai amore. Ho sempre creduto che non sia per niente necessario, perché un rapporto funzioni; basta che ti faccia stare bene. Stavo bene con te, Andrés, e stavo ancora meglio quando avevi Martìn intorno, perché lui ti rendeva felice. Sarebbe stato controproducente allontanarlo; ecco perché non ci ho mai nemmeno provato. Dalla sua presenza ci guadagnavamo tutti. Tranne Martìn, certo.”

È vero: Tatiana aveva lui, lui aveva Martìn e Martìn nient’altro che un pugno di mosche stretto nel pugno. Eppure, se lo faceva andar bene come se fosse un cumulo di diamanti. Andrés sa benissimo perché. Lo ha sempre saputo.

“Cos’è cambiato?” domanda Tatiana, una nota di sincera curiosità nella voce. “Lo hai sognato in abito bianco?”

Non è quello. Nessuna delle volte in cui Andrés si è sposato ha segnato una qualche sorta di realizzazione in merito. In realtà, se c’è una cosa che i suoi matrimoni hanno fatto è stato solidificare lo status quo che vedeva Martìn relegato in un ruolo non secondario ma lontanissimo da quello che avrebbe voluto ricoprire, nella parte della spalla di cui il protagonista non può fare a meno ma che, una volta messo in salvo il mondo, viene dimenticata fino alla missione successiva. Sono altre, le persone da cui l’eroe torna alla fine della storia: sono le amanti, le madri, i fratelli; eppure, quando ha nuovamente bisogno del suo braccio destro, lo trova esattamente dove lo aveva lasciato, pronto a imbarcarsi in un’altra, straordinaria avventura da cui verrà messo in ombra per consentire all’altro di brillare. 

Martìn era sempre lì per lui, il giorno delle sue nozze, con un sorriso finto attaccato alla bocca e il cuore spezzato che grondava sangue dentro al petto. Quella presenza fissa era la prova inconfutabile che Andrés non lo avrebbe mai perduto, che, qualunque cosa avesse fatto, avrebbe sempre avuto Martìn per orientarsi nel buio.

Andrés aveva tutto sotto controllo: la sua vita, la moglie di turno, la devozione incondizionata di Martìn. Adesso la morte ha teso le sue grinfie verso di lui, la donna a cui ha infilato l’anello al dito lo sta surclassando a suon di verità scomode e Martìn non potrà che arrivare a odiarlo. Non oggi, forse, e magari nemmeno domani, ma a distanza di anni, quando Andrés non sarà più qualcosa che desidera e non può ottenere ma un ricordo ingiallito sepolto sotto terra, l’amore che Martìn prova non potrà che mutare nel suo opposto.

Andrés è sollevato dall’idea che non vedrà quel giorno arrivare.

“Gli ho detto che mentre ero con te non avrei pensato a lui e invece--- non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa.”

Tatiana appare colpita, come se quello fosse il primo risvolto della serata che non è stata in grado di prevedere. Andrés la vede allungarsi ad afferrare il bicchiere posto al lato del suo piatto e ingollare un lungo sorso di vino. Sa che la necessità di bere ha poco a che fare con il gesto.

“Sei arrabbiata?”

Tatiana allontana il bicchiere dalle labbra, ma non lo ripone sul tavolo. “Pagherai il mantenimento?”

“Sarai la più ricca delle mie ex mogli.”

“Allora no” gli concede lei, con finta ritrosia, e la botta che ha subito sembra già completamente riassorbita. “Ti chiedo solo di non riciclare _Ti amo_ al vostro, di matrimonio: ho abbastanza amor proprio da volerla ricordare come una mia esclusiva e poi…non ci faresti una bella figura.”

Non è un rischio che debba essere scongiurato – non ci saranno nozze da celebrare né dediche da recapitare, solo frammenti di memoria dai bordi taglienti come schegge di vetro - ma Tatiana non ha bisogno di conoscere questa parte della storia. Per evitare che ponga domande al riguardo, Andrés prende il suo bicchiere e lo solleva. “Al nostro matrimonio” dice, tenendo lontani i fantasmi dalla sua voce. “Breve ma intenso.”

Tatiana asseconda il gesto e i loro bicchieri si scontrano in un tintinnio argentino. “E a quelli che verranno. Con l’augurio che siano più durevoli.”

Il vino che Andrés manda giù è amaro come fiele.

*

“Ho parlato con Martìn.”

“Gli hai detto che dovete abbandonare il piano?”

“E che non dobbiamo più vederci.”

Sergio viene colpito dalla sorpresa coma da una bastonata ricevuta dietro la nuca. “Perché?”

“Perché è quello che mi hai chiesto” replica Andrés, con quella freddezza affilata che da ragazzino Sergio si rifiutava di associare a lui. Ha avuto bisogno di tempo, per vedere suo fratello per com’era e non per come lui voleva che fosse. Non gli ha voluto meno bene, quando ha imparato a farlo. “Dovresti essere contento.”

Gli ingranaggi dentro la testa di Sergio cominciano a muoversi e i pezzi del puzzle a incastrarsi, la trama del disegno che diviene progressivamente più chiara e definita. “Non ti ho chiesto---” Alla fine, appare in tutta la sua drammatica evidenza, facendolo sentire piccolo e meschino. “Anche tu sei innamorato di lui.”

L’esitazione di Andrés è grande quanto un granello di sale, ma agli occhi attenti di Sergio, assume le dimensioni di una montagna. 

“Non è quello che ho detto.”

Ha perfettamente senso: l’amore è l’unica cosa che Sergio non è in grado di capire, l’unico mistero che la sua mente non è capace di penetrare. Martìn è sempre stato palese nell’ostentazione dei suoi sentimenti; non erano da interpretare, ma solo da rilevare. Con Andrés ci sarebbe stato bisogno di prestare attenzione, di leggere tra le righe, di soffermarsi sui dettagli, e Sergio non lo ha fatto. Ha annusato il pericolo, ha puntato e ha sparato, senza nemmeno mettere in conto gli effetti collaterali che poteva innescare. 

La mancanza di empatia che connota la sua sfera emotiva può far credere che Andrés sia una macchina, ma è stato lui ad agire come se fosse una vecchia ferraglia priva di anima.

“È per la malattia. Non vuoi che Martìn sia lì quando incalzerà. Non vuoi che ti assista. Non vuoi che ti veda morire.”

Ogni osservazione che rilascia è una pallottola da cui Andrés finge di non venir colpito, ma Sergio vede distintamente i proiettili che sfondano la carne, vede gli spasmi violenti che attraversano il suo corpo. 

Andrés è infinitamente più umano di quanto si possa immaginare. 

“E, dimmi, _Professore_ , da cosa hai tratto le tue brillanti deduzioni?” gli domanda Andrés, facendo ancora finta di niente, anche se ormai è totalmente crivellato e il sangue gli scorre addosso a fiotti. Sergio vorrebbe prendere uno straccio e tamponargli le ferite, ma non è quello che Andrés gli ha chiesto. Non è qualcosa che gli lascerebbe fare, dopo che lui stesso ha premuto il grilletto.

“Non ti sei fatto problemi a informare Tatiana e a sposarla nonostante tutto.” Magari Sergio non sa riconoscere l’amore, ma è in grado di individuarne l’assenza. Per quella che ha reso la sua quinta moglie Andrés ha provato interesse, passione, affetto, ma non amore. Tatiana è stata una delle tante cose che Andrés ha tratto soddisfazione dal possedere, l’ennesimo trofeo da sfoggiare e poi riporre in vetrina accanto a tutti gli altri. “Se non fossi stato innamorato di Martìn, non ti saresti preoccupato di allontanarlo. Non sei mai stato così altruista, Andrés.”

Il sorriso che Andrés esibisce è una ferita aperta che gli sfigura la faccia. 

“Complimenti, fratellino.” 

Andrés si porta al fianco di Sergio e gli rilascia una pacca sulla spalla nel momento in cui lo supera. Si è volutamente posto fuori dalla sua visuale, ma per Sergio è come se non si fosse mosso di un passo. Vede ancora quel sorriso che sembra fatto di plastica e lo sente bruciare come se gli fosse stato impresso sulla pelle da un marchio incandescente. Lo avrà cucito dietro le palpebre a vita e non riuscirà mai a scrollarselo di dosso. 

“Non vorrei essere nei panni dell’ispettore Murillo: la aspetta una bella gatta da pelare.”

*

“Una rapina con l’amore della tua vita accanto.” 

Martìn non si preoccupa di attendere che il resto della banda sgomberi l’aula per lanciare la provocazione. Non si preoccupa nemmeno di farlo a voce abbastanza bassa da renderla accessibile solo alle orecchie di Sergio; prende la pietra dell’accusa con cui intende colpirlo e la scaglia con un gesto plateale, compiuto sotto gli occhi di tutti. 

Che facciano pure da spettatori, se vogliono. Non potrebbe importargli di meno.

“Sta’ attento, Professore: potrebbe finire male.”

Martìn la vede, l’ombra che cala sul volto di Sergio, la vede addensarsi e poi venir sostituita da un’espressione libera da ogni turbamento. Sergio non ha le palle di affrontare le sue colpe, così lascia che sia il Professore a farsene carico e a ridimensionarle con la sua logica scevra da ogni sentimento: nessun tentennamento, nessun rimorso, nessuna vergogna. 

“Io non sarò all’interno.”

Martìn diventa un toro che vede rosso. Si ritrova con i pugni stretti attorno al bavero della giacca di Sergio prima ancora di accorgersi di essersi mosso. “Ti stai giustificando?” tuona, le dita che stritolano la stoffa fino a quando non iniziano a dolergli. “È quello che stai provando a fare, pezzo di merda?”

Un mormorio concitato, passi che si susseguono svelti. Martìn immagina che gli imbecilli che Sergio ha raccattato si stiano preparando a intervenire, da bravi leccapiedi quali sono, ma neanche quello gli importa. È pronto a prenderli a pugni uno per uno, se è quello che serve per arrivare a colpire il suo vero bersaglio, è disposto a rompergli la faccia se è l’unico modo per spaccare la maschera dietro cui il Professore nasconde la sua sporca ipocrisia.

“No” dice perentorio Sergio, gli occhi fissi su un punto alle spalle di Martìn e la mano che si solleva in un cenno che è veicolo di un ordine a cui la banda risponde arrestando qualsiasi movimento. “Va tutto bene.” 

Ottenuta l’obbedienza del suo esercito di soldatini, Sergio torna a guardare Martìn. È serio e impassibile, insopportabilmente _calmo_. Quando parla, la sua voce è flebile ma non debole; è ferma e misurata, come quella di un giudice che emette la sua sentenza. “Vi sareste fatti ammazzare. Sai che è così.”

Martìn non può sopportarlo. Non può sopportare di non vedere Sergio andare in pezzi come è successo a lui. Per questo, decide di romperlo con le sue stesse mani. “No, non lo so, e non lo sai nemmeno tu. L’unica cosa che sappiamo è che è morto per colpa del tuo piano e non del mio.” La crepa che si apre sopra la maschera del Professore dimostra che sta riuscendo nel suo intento. Forte di quel primo segno di cedimento, Martìn si appresta a sferrare il colpo di grazia. Ci riversa dentro tre anni di disperazione rabbiosa e di sofferenza atroce, tre anni di un fardello che si è trascinato dietro come fosse una seconda ombra attaccata ai suoi piedi. Deve liberarsene; deve scaricarlo sulle spalle di qualcun altro. Deve farlo anche se sa che continuerà ad essere schiacciato da quel peso, anche se è già stato ridotto a un cumulo di cenere. “Forse se non lo avessi portato via da me a quest’ora sarebbe ancora vivo.”

*

“Quindi, ricapitolando: tu hai detto a tuo fratello che il piano ordito con il suo migliore amico – miglior amico innamorato di lui da _dieci anni_ \- era troppo pericoloso e che avrebbe dovuto abbandonarlo. Lui ti ha dato ascolto, ha rotto i rapporti con il suddetto migliore amico e la rapina alla Zecca di Stato è andata com’è andata. Dopo tre anni durante i quali non ti sei degnato di fargli una visita né una telefonata, ti sei presentato da _quel_ migliore amico e gli hai chiesto aiuto per realizzare il piano che gli hai impedito di mettere in atto con l’uomo che amava. Per un motivo che mi è francamente ignoto lui ha accettato e ha scoperto che sei uno che predica bene e razzola male.” Raquel si interrompe e rivolge a Sergio la miglior espressione eloquente del suo repertorio, quella che non manca mai di redarguirlo e di metterlo faccia a faccia con i suo demoni. “Ha i suoi motivi per essere incazzato.”

Sergio la guarda come se fosse stato appena schiaffeggiato. Sono tre anni che è divorato dal senso di colpa, che lo indossa come fosse una seconda pelle, ma vederlo avvalorato da Raquel è infinitamente peggio di doverlo sopportare.

"Come ce li ha Paula quando le vieto di mangiare tutto il gelato che vuole; come ce li avevo io per provare a fermarti. Il fatto che questi motivi esistano non significa che debba consentire a mia figlia di ingozzarsi o che tu dovessi arrenderti e farti arrestare.” L’espressione di Raquel è ancora piena di intenzione, ma è anche _morbida_ , e quando se la vede indirizzare Sergio si distende e torna a respirare a pieni polmoni. “Chi è incazzato ha sempre i suoi motivi per esserlo. Ma anche quelli che hanno procurato l’incazzatura ce li hanno. E possono essere anche più validi.”

Raquel è così: lo condanna senza giudicarlo e lo assolve senza esimerlo dalle sue responsabilità. E tutto quello di cui la coscienza del Professore ha bisogno per non perdere la bussola e che serve al cuore di Sergio per non sprofondare sotto il peso delle sue stesse colpe.

“Se non gli ho fatto una visita né una telefonata è perché---”

“So benissimo qual è il perché. Ti capisco? Sì. Avresti dovuto comportarti diversamente? Ancora sì. Puoi chiedere scusa? Accidenti se puoi farlo.” In ogni situazione, gli offre esattamente quello di cui ha bisogno: rifugio, motivazione, lucidità; speranza. “E dovresti, anche.” 

Ogni volta che si smarrisce, Raquel è lì a mostrargli la via. 

*

Martìn avverte distintamente i passi che si levano alle sue spalle. Sono troppo leggeri per essere quelli del Professore e troppo ritmici per appartenere a Bogotà. Non vede chi altri dovrebbe avere interesse a seguirlo. Se lo sta ancora domandando, quando si ferma davanti alla porta della sua stanza e sente il rumore arrestarsi.

“Palermo.” Il richiamo da cui viene raggiunto gli fornisce la risposta che cercava. “Palermo” ripete Lisbona, e lui apre la porta senza degnarla di uno sguardo. “Mi concederesti due parole?” 

“Non abbiamo niente da dirci, _Ispettrice_.”

Martìn oltrepassa la soglia. Quando fa per chiudersi dentro, una mano si pianta sopra al legno e glielo impedisce. Martìn spinge con più forza il bordo della porta, ma la resistenza a cui va incontro è maggiore di quella che si sarebbe aspettato gli venisse opposta.

“Non sono più un’ispettrice: sono soltanto Lisbona.”

“Mi fa schifo la fica, Ispettrice: non puoi convincermi come hai fatto con il Professore.”

Lisbona riesce a spalancare la porta e ad entrare. Martìn non sa che cosa lo trattenga dall’afferrarla per un braccio e dallo sbatterla fuori. Forse è la decisione che ha incisa sul viso e che si spande tutt’intorno come un’aura o, più probabilmente, la prospettiva di poterla colpire con altre insinuazioni e altri insulti. 

Dovrà pur darsi un po’ di sollievo, in qualche modo.

“Non sono qui per convincerti di niente. Voglio solo raccontarti una storia.”

“Grazie per il pensiero, ma non ho bisogno della favola della buonanotte.”

“Una favola è esattamente quello che mi sembrava, in effetti.” Lisbona deve cogliere il cipiglio interrogativo che appare sul volto di Martìn, perché si affretta ad aggiungere. “La mia vita dopo la rapina alla Zecca.”

“Io e Sergio siamo andati a vivere su un’isola: sabbia bianca, mare cristallino…La prima notte mi sono addormentata pensando che dovevo essere finita in un sogno. Qualche ora dopo, mi sono svegliata a causa di un rumore. L’altra parte del letto era vuota: Sergio non c’era. Forse era lui, che avevo sognato. Se ti imbatti in uomo che non è uno stronzo, è probabile che tu te lo stia solo immaginando. Suppongo che possiamo concordare, su questo.”

“Stavo per alzarmi e andare a perlustrare la casa quando ho capito cos’era quel rumore: singhiozzi. Sergio stava piangendo. Si era allontanato per non disturbarmi; ma io riuscivo a sentirlo comunque.”

“È andata avanti per una settimana, fino a quando non l’ho raggiunto e l’ho pregato di tornare a letto. Lui ha detto soltanto _mi manca da morire_. Gli ho afferrato la mano e l’ho riportato in camera. Quando ha preso sonno piangeva ancora.”

Martìn è attraversato da una specie di brivido freddo. Ha perso il conto delle notti in cui si è addormentato con le lacrime che gli inondavano il viso e andavano a imbrattare il cuscino. Il fatto che a Sergio sia successo lo stesso lo affetta più di quanto vorrebbe che accadesse. Lui è passato da solo attraverso quell’Inferno perché non aveva nessuno con cui condividerlo, Sergio ha scelto di farlo pur avendo una spalla su cui poggiarsi. Martìn si domanda se sia una specie di punizione che si è voluto infliggere; se abbia provato a estromettere Lisbona dal suo lutto per non renderla partecipe di quel dolore, perché non riteneva di meritare conforto o perché non pensava di poterne trarre da niente e da nessuno. Si chiede anche come sarebbe stato, poter piangere Andrés insieme. “Una storia davvero commuovente” sputa con spregio. È quello che deve provare: disprezzo, disgusto, rabbia. Non pietà, non compassione. Sergio non ne ha avute per lui né per il suo amore. Sergio non si merita niente da lui. “Di’ al Professore che non serve mandare la sua donna a impietosirmi.” 

“Non mi ha mandata lui.” Martìn non vuole crederle, eppure, in un modo che ha tutto a che vedere con l’istinto, sa che quello che Lisbona ha detto è la verità. “Voleva aspettarlo. Avrebbe rischiato di farsi prendere, pur di farlo. Questo piano non lo convince, ma si è deciso a metterlo in atto per lui; per onorare la sua memoria. Amava suo fratello più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.”

 _Non quanto lo amo io_. Martìn non lo dice, eppure, in maniera del tutto irrazionale, è convinto che Lisbona sia riuscita a estrapolare quel pensiero direttamente dalla sua testa. Si aspetta di vederglielo impugnare e usare come arma contro di lui; si aspetta che getti addosso un _O pensi di essere l’unico?_ beffardo che lo farà sentire esposto e deriso e infinitamente patetico. 

Se lo aspetta, ma non è quello che succede.

“Non sono la donna di Sergio: avevo una vita prima di lui e continuerei ad avercela se dovessi affrontare un dopo” dice Lisbona, dura ma non cattiva, e Martìn non capisce se si stia preparando a sferrargli un colpo o ad allungargli una carezza. “Forse se provassi scopriresti che puoi avercela anche tu.”

Martìn non sa ancora se abbia ricevuto l'uno o l'altra, ma sa che ad Andrés sarebbe piaciuta, questa Lisbona. 

Il pensiero è come una lama che gli si infila tra le costole mentre la guarda andar via.

*

Da quando Raquel è entrata dentro la banca, Palermo è diventato il suo osservato speciale. All’inizio è stato perché era convinta di dover stemperare la sua indisciplina e sedare i suoi attacchi d’ira. Tenendolo d’occhio, però, ha visto cose ben diverse da quelle in cui si era aspettata di imbattersi. Ha visto l’attaccamento che ha sviluppato verso Helsinki, la preoccupazione che ha riservato a Rio, l’empatia mostrata nei confronti di Bogotà. Lo ha visto comandare, obbedire e collaborare a seconda delle esigenze dettate dalla situazione, lo ha visto tenere alto il morale della squadra e radunarla per chiedere scusa per Nairobi. 

Da quel momento Raquel ha continuato a sorvegliarlo, ma soltanto per poter raccogliere con lo sguardo i frutti di quella trasformazione che durante il soggiorno a Toledo aveva sperato di innescare ma che non credeva si sarebbe davvero verificata. Ha sbagliato, ad essere diffidente: nessuno più di lei può sapere che le persone possono cambiare. 

“Ci stai provando, quindi.”

È il loro turno di guardia davanti alla fonderia. Sono collocati ai lati della porta, due sentinelle pronte a fiutare ogni traccia di pericolo. 

“A fare cosa?”

“Ad avere una vita” gli risponde Raquel. “E ci stai anche riuscendo.”

Passano una serie di cose, sul volto di Palermo: dubbio, realizzazione, poi colpa. Raquel non sarà più un’ispettrice, ma è ancora brava a leggere le persone come faceva durante gli interrogatori. 

“Mi dispiace per come ti ho parlato quella volta.”

È altrettanto brava a decifrare le loro intenzioni e, pertanto, sa che Palermo intende davvero quello che ha detto.

“Non è stato così male come primo approccio. Con Tokyo è andata decisamente peggio.” Non per lei, in realtà, ma non è il momento di stare a puntualizzare. “E bello vederti così.”

Tutt’a un tratto, Palermo si rabbuia. Raquel non ha bisogno di fare appello alle sue doti interpretative per accorgersene. Le basta rilevare il modo in cui il suo sguardo si fa sfuggente e quello in cui le sue labbra si stringono, come a voler frapporre un ostacolo tra il pensiero che lo ha colpito e la sua formulazione. Il vecchio Palermo lo avrebbe lasciato marcire in fondo alla gola, ma il nuovo deve ritenere che Raquel sia un posto sicuro in cui depositarlo.

“Quando hai parlato di un dopo senza Sergio…mi stavi provocando o dicevi sul serio?”

Una risposta sincera le sembra l’unico modo di ricambiare quell’atto di fiducia. “Entrambe le cose. Ci sarebbe, un dopo, perché c’è sempre: ogni volta che pensi che sia finita, la vita va avanti imperterrita. Però…non sarebbe lo stesso. Forse nemmeno io lo sarei più, se lo perdessi.”

Palermo accoglie quelle parole immerso in un silenzio assorto. Le rimesta, come a voler estrapolare tutte le implicazioni che contengono. “Avrei voluto che ti conoscesse” dice alla fine. “Che sapesse che suo fratello ha trovato l’amore della sua vita.”

“Sarebbe piaciuto anche a me, avere la possibilità di conoscerlo.”

“Oh, fidati: non ti sarebbe piaciuto _affatto_.”

“In effetti non credo. Ma pensa al numero di aneddoti imbarazzanti che avremmo potuto tirare fuori su Sergio.”

“Mi hai appena dato un altro motivo per volerlo indietro. Non credevo di poterne trovare di nuovi, dopo tutto questo tempo.”

Il sorriso che Raquel aveva dipinto in viso si affievolisce e scivola via dalle sue labbra. Con un’espressione che ha perso ogni traccia di leggerezza, si allunga a poggiare una mano sul braccio di Palermo. Non è un gesto di commiserazione, ma il risultato di un istinto che non ha saputo vincere; l’ha mossa prima ancora che potesse provare a reprimerlo e, in ogni caso, Raquel non si sarebbe preoccupata di farlo. Il vecchio Palermo lo avrebbe preso per un atto di pietismo e lo avrebbe respinto in maniera sprezzante, ma il nuovo lo accoglie come un dono di cui esser grato. 

“Mi dispiace, Palermo.”

“Anche a me, Lisbona. Anche a me.”

*

“Tra poco non sarà rimasto un solo lingotto: potremo nuotare nell’oro come zio Paperone.”

“Nelle monete.”

“Come?”

“Zio Paperone nuotava nelle monete, non nell’oro fuso.”

La risposta che la radio trasmette è un sospiro sommesso. “Capisco che un professore debba correggere i suoi allievi, ma potresti essere un po’ meno rompicoglioni.”

In effetti, Sergio potrebbe esserlo. Si permetterà di cantare vittoria solo quando avrà portato la banda e il bottino al sicuro, ma mentirebbe se negasse di essere sollevato. Ci sono stati momenti in cui ha pensato che non sarebbero mai arrivati così vicini al traguardo: quando ha creduto di aver perso Raquel; quando il corpo di Nairobi è uscito dalla Banca dentro a una cassa; quando si è ritrovato una pistola puntata contro e Sierra a impugnarla. Ora ognuno di essi è una pagina buia che sono stati in grado di voltare, un colpo che hanno subito ma anche smaltito, andando avanti a testa alta e con i lividi addosso. 

“Tienimi aggiornato.”

“Agli ordini, capitano.” Martìn ha una specie di sospensione nella voce e Sergio capisce che ha in serbo qualcosa da aggiungere. Quello che non immagina, però, è a cosa il qualcosa corrisponda. “Non sarebbe ancora vivo.” 

Sergio sente il cuore bloccarglisi nel petto. Dopo lo sfogo che Martìn ha consumato davanti a tutta la banda, il nome di Andrés è diventato un campo minato il cui confine non andava attraversato per non correre il rischio di saltare in aria. Nessuno di loro due si è azzardato a valicarlo, eppure, adesso, Martìn sta calpestando apertamente quel terreno.

“O magari sì: chi lo sa. Quello che è certo che avevi più possibilità di tenerlo al sicuro di quante ne avessi io. Non riuscivo a ragionare, quando ce lo avevo intorno. Mi faceva diventare pazzo.”

La mente di Sergio torna a quel giorno di tre anni prima, al modo in cui Andrés gli è apparso vulnerabile quando ha visto il suo segreto stanato, a quel sorriso così simile a uno sfregio. “Lui ti amava, Martìn.” Lo dice di getto, senza essere sicuro di averne il diritto. Forse se ci avesse riflettuto sarebbe giunto alla conclusione che non ce l’ha, che solo Andrés poteva decidere di mettere Martìn al corrente di quel fatto, ma calcoli ed elucubrazioni sono gli stessi strumenti che lo hanno condotto a commettere l’errore che lui e Martìn stanno ancora scontando: non vuole usarli un’altra volta. “Ti amava come non ha amato nessuna delle sue mogli.”

“Lo so: me lo ha detto.” Non c’è gioia, nelle parole di Martìn. Non sembrano quelle di chi sa di aver avuto ciò che ha sognato di ricevere per tutta la vita. “Mi amava più di quanto abbia amato le sue mogli, ma non abbastanza da volermi.”

“Ma abbastanza da essere disposto a lasciarti andare. Abbastanza da non volerti trascinare a fondo con lui.”

Il silenzio che Sergio sente innalzarsi ha la forma di un respiro trattenuto. “Che vuoi dire?” 

“Ti aveva detto della malattia?”

“No: l’ho saputo dalla tv.”

“Lui voleva---” Sergio avvicina le mani l’una all’altra per poi allontanarle, come a voler ricomporre e poi staccare i pezzi che ha messo insieme nel momento di assoluta comprensione in cui ha colto le motivazioni nascoste dietro la condotta di Andrés. “---tenervi totalmente separati: tu da una parte, la malattia dall’altra. Se foste stati sovrapposti, si sarebbe creato un cortocircuito da cui né tu né lui sareste stati in grado di uscire. Tu gli saresti rimasto accanto fino all’ultimo: lo avresti visto spegnersi a poco a poco e alla fine non avresti sopportato di dovergli dire addio. E nemmeno lui avrebbe sopportato di doverlo dire a te. Allontanandoti ha…” … _risolto il problema_ , pensa, ma il sentore di sbagliato è talmente forte da ricacciare indietro le parole. “…risparmiato il dolore a entrambi.”

“Che analisi romantica. Si vede che ti sei innamorato.” La voce di Martìn è piena delle lacrime che si sta sforzando di trattenere. Quando torna a levarsi suona gonfia della stessa emoziona ma svuotata di qualsiasi nota derisoria e carica di un’aspettativa da cui Sergio si sentirebbe messo sotto pressione, se non sapesse che non andrà a deluderla. “E dimmi, _Professore_ , è una delle tue brillanti deduzioni o una cosa che ti è stata detta?”

“È una brillante deduzione confermata.”

Il verso che Martìn emette è fatto in egual misura di dolore e sollievo. Quando gli arriva alle orecchie, Sergio prova un desiderio di contatto così intenso da fargli formicolare le dita. Vorrebbe poter accogliere Martìn tra le braccia e dargli quel conforto che gli sarebbe spettato di ricevere dopo la morte di Andrés; vorrebbe rimediare almeno in parte a tutto il male che gli ha fatto.

“Preferivo andare a fondo con lui che restare a galla senza di lui.”

 _Lo so_ , pensa Sergio, e quando apre la bocca è per dare voce a quel pensiero. Alla fine, però, si ritrova a metterne in parole uno posizionato in uno strato della coscienza posto molto più in profondità, ammuffito per via di tutto il tempo in cui è rimasto inespresso, coperto da un involucro di vigliaccheria e pentimento. 

“Mi dispiace, Martìn. Non avrei dovuto intromettermi; non dovevo essere io a decidere.”

“Non lo hai fatto.”

“Sì invece.”

“Nessuno ha mai deciso per Andrés. Né tu, né io – nessuno. Gli hai indicato una strada e lui ha pensato che fosse quella giusta da seguire. Fine della storia.”

E un’argomentazione logica – esattamente come quelle esposte ad Andrés: _è troppo rischioso, il piano ha troppe falle, Martìn è troppo innamorato di te, dammi retta, per favore, lascia perdere_ – e Sergio ne è consapevole. Una volta gli sarebbe bastato, ma adesso quel fatto è poco più di un palliativo, un dato che si ferma in superficie e non riesce a penetrare più a fondo, a raggiungere il punto dove il dolore si concentra e da cui si irradia in ogni parte del suo corpo.

“Non lo avrò costretto, ma…ho _sbagliato_.”

Se Sergio dovesse scegliere con chi passare i suoi ultimi momenti, sarebbe con Raquel. I suoi occhi sarebbero l’ultima cosa su cui vorrebbe posare i propri prima di chiuderli per sempre. Ha tolto ad Andrés la possibilità di fare lo stesso. Lo ha fatto morire con un plotone di polizia che gli sparava addosso e le sue grida impotenti dentro le orecchie. Gli ha portato via l’amore e la vita nel giro di un battito di ciglia. Non è riuscito a togliergli altro solo perché non era rimasto più niente da prendere.

“Ti farebbe stare meglio se ti perdonassi?”

Sergio fa un cenno del capo, neanche Martìn fosse davanti a lui e avesse accesso diretto alle sue reazioni. Le parole sono come incastrate in un punto da cui non riesce a tirarle fuori, uno seppellito troppo a fondo perché la sua voce riesca a raggiungerlo. Eppure, in qualche modo, Martìn ci arriva al posto suo.

“Smettila di piangere: sei perdonato.”

Solo in quel momento, Sergio si accorge di avere il viso rigato di lacrime.

*

Ha qualcosa di surreale, vedere Sergio in carne ed ossa anziché immaginarlo mentre la sua voce gracchia ordini e raccomandazioni attraverso la radio. Ha qualcosa di _consolante_ , perché se c’è qualcuno che Martìn vuole vedere per l’ultima volta, quello è sicuramente Sergio. 

“Sapevi che il piano non era perfetto; per questo volevi che lo abbandonassimo.”

Il panico che Martìn scatena con quell’osservazione potrebbe far pensare a un atto di comprensione fulminante, se non fosse di Sergio che si sta parlando. È troppo intelligente per non esserci arrivato da solo, troppo lungimirante per non aver visto quella possibilità ben prima che Martìn decidesse di rendersi il mezzo per realizzarla. Sergio l’aveva già avvistata, ponderata e scartata; ora si è reso conto che non ne hanno altre a disposizione.

“Ci ho lavorato. L’ho aggiustato.”

“Non hai avuto abbastanza tempo. Non hai potuto dedicarti a ogni singolo dettaglio.”

“Questo non è un _dettaglio_ , Martìn: è la tua vita.”

“Nemmeno quella di Andrés era un dettaglio, ma ti sei deciso a lasciarlo andare.”

“Non mi ha lasciato scelta.”

“Nemmeno io te la sto lasciando” replica Martìn e, per una volta, non è il Professore quello che non ammette repliche. “Se la polizia non viene rallentata---”

Sergio non gli dà il tempo di finire. Gli afferra i lembi della tuta e li strattona fino a portarlo a un palmo dal suo naso. Martìn è talmente stranito dalla violenza di quell’impeto che non prova nemmeno a opporre resistenza; si lascia manovrare come una bambola di pezza, lasciando che Sergio si faccia vicino e gli vomiti le parole addosso. “Ascoltami bene” lo sente dire, con la voce che gli trema. “Sono tre anni, _tre anni_ , che Andrés è morto e non sono ancora riuscito a perdonarmi per averlo permesso. Sono sceso a patti con il fatto che non ci riuscirò mai, non del tutto, non davvero. Ma se muori tu…” lo vede interrompersi, e inspirare, serrare le labbra e cedere sotto un peso invisibile che sembra sul punto di spezzarlo in due. “…se muori tu è _lui_ che non mi perdonerà mai e questo non posso accettarlo.” 

La presa delle mani di Sergio si allenta, come se l’energia riversata nello sfogo avesse risucchiato la forza che aveva messo nelle dita. Martìn gliele afferra e le stacca gentilmente dalla tuta, poi posiziona le sue sopra il viso di Sergio. Ha visto Andrés farlo, una volta, per calmare una crisi che non ha mai saputo a cosa fosse dovuta. Andrés e Sergio hanno sempre avuto segreti tutti loro a cui nemmeno Martìn aveva accesso. “Professore” dice, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Sergio” si corregge, e lui sembra avere un primo moto di rilassamento, come un bambino spaventato che sente il suo nome ammantato da una voce familiare e realizza di non essere solo. “Lui non è qui, ma se ci fosse, ti direbbe di fare quello che serve perché il piano riesca. Abbiamo le prove che è così.”

“Questo piano l’ho creato per Andrés. Il tempo che abbiamo passato a progettarlo, è stato il più felice di tutta la mia vita. Quando sei venuto da me ho pensato: posso fare un’ultima cosa per lui; posso dedicargli un ultimo atto d’amore. È per questo che ho accettato di aiutarti: per prendere l’oro che gli avevo proposto di fondere insieme. Ero disposto a tutto pur di ottenerlo e, credimi, lo sono ancora. Lasciami realizzare questo desiderio. Lasciami finire quello che io e Andrés abbiamo iniziato.”

La reazione di Sergio si esaurisce in un respiro buttato fuori bruscamente. Martìn sa che è una resa e un’approvazione. Lo sa prima ancora che Sergio si liberi dalla sua presa, prima che gli dia le spalle e si fermi sulla soglia a lanciargli uno sguardo che è un addio privo di parole. È l’ultimo momento che Martìn condivide con un altro essere umano e se quell’essere umano non può essere Andrés, allora è giusto che sia Sergio che è sangue del suo sangue, che è l’unico ad aver avuto una parte di Andrés più grande di quella che è riuscito ad accaparrarsi lui, che ha cominciato ad amare Andrés per primo e smetterà di farlo per ultimo.

Martìn ha creduto che la cosa più vicina ad Andrés che gli era rimasta fosse il piano, ma non è vero: è sempre stato Sergio.

Non ha mai trovato che i due si somigliassero, ma per un unico, brevissimo momento, per quel momento che è l’ultimo in cui Martìn viene visto e guardato, gli occhi di Sergio gli sembrano quelli di Andrés.


End file.
